Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Power of the Pen12
Summary: After a rough breakup with her boyfriend, Holly makes a drastic decision. H/T This is a really early fic of mine. Be gentle. I wrote it when I was like eleven.


**I reread this fic a year after I wrote it… personally, I don't like this piece at all. But it was a huge hit when I first posted it on another site, so I'm posting it here. Be gentle. ******** The song is "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson.  
**

**Seems like just yesterday****  
****You were a part of me****  
****I used to stand so tall****  
****I used to be so strong****  
****Your arms around me tight****  
****Everything, it felt so right****  
****Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong****  
**

Holly threw herself on her bed, sobbing. What could be worse than going into your third day of tenth grade, just to have your boyfriend dump you in front of the whole school? She and Tom Kelp had been dating since seventh grade. She truly loved him. But now, he had quietly taken Holly aside, just to tell her he thought they should just be friends. A second later, he was making out with Jade, a perky blonde with sparkling green eyes.

**Now I can't breathe****  
****No, I can't sleep****  
****I'm barely hanging on****  
**

Holly recalled the first day she had met Tom…  
_Holly was sitting at a lunch table, talking with a few of her friends. Suddenly, a handsome elf slid into the seat next to Holly.__  
__ "Hey," the elf said. "I'm Tom." Holly rolled her eyes. Another guy after her heart.__  
__ "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me," Tom said, flashing a smile. Holly opened her mouth to say no, then realized that she felt all fuzzy inside. This boy was handsome, cool, and liked her. What could she lose?__  
__ "Sure," Holly said, acting as if it was no big deal. "By the way, I'm Holly. You might as well know the name of your date." Tom grinned, and walked away._

**Here I am, once again****  
****I'm torn into pieces****  
****Can't deny it, can't pretend****  
****Just thought you were the one****  
****Broken up, deep inside****  
****But you won't get to see the tears I cry****  
****Behind these hazel eyes****  
**

Holly thought about her options on how to soothe her heartache. She couldn't take this pain forever. Firstly, Holly could try and forget about Tom. Yeah, right. Secondly, she could call him up and scream at him for an hour, though that would wreck her social life forever. A mischievous and dangerous idea came into Holly's mind. Her father was a policeman. He had a memory wiping kit in his bag. Did she dare…?

**I told you everything****  
****Opened up and let you in****  
****You made me feel alright****  
****For once in my life****  
****Now all that's left of me****  
****Is what I pretend to be****  
****So together, but so broken up inside****  
**

Holly rummaged through her fathers' kit until she found the mind wipe set. It would be so simple. She would shield, sneak into Toms' house, and erase Holly Short from his memory forever. Holly froze, chewing her lip. She didn't want to do this. It was dangerous, and stupid. She could get caught, or worse, Tom's mind could be affected. She couldn't. But then again, Holly was very careful and gifted when it came to machinery like this, and if Tom didn't remember Holly, then he wouldn't make stupid jokes about her with his friends, or pass Holly in the hallway, causing endless awkward silences. Holly had no choice.

**Here I am, once again****  
****I'm torn into pieces****  
****Can't deny it, can't pretend****  
****Just thought you were the one****  
****Broken up, deep inside****  
****But you won't get to see the tears I cry****  
****Behind these hazel eyes****  
**

Holly crept into Toms' room, and inserted a stolen sleeper deeper into his wrist. Carefully. Next, she placed a stethoscope-looking machine over both Toms' temples, and switched the machine on. Holly found each memory of herself, and erased it. Soon, Tom believed he had been dating Jade since seventh grade, and they were very much in love. Holly had considered making Tom love her, but he seemed happy with Jade, and Holly wanted Tom happy. Brushing two tears away from her hazel eyes, Holly climbed back through the window, blowing a kiss to her sleeping ex boyfriend.

"I'll always love you," she whispered.

**Swallow me then spit me out****  
****For hating you, I blame myself****  
****Seeing you it kills me now****  
****No, I don't cry on the outside****  
****Anymore…****  
**

Many years later, Holly walked into the LEPrecon academy. Her first day. This was going to be amazing! Finally, Holly would be able to help the People. She walked through the hallways, trying to find the commanders' office. She had a few questions.

Suddenly, Holly's breath caught in her chest. A handsome elf had just walked out of an office, talking with an important looking officer. When he saw her, the elf smiled.

"Hi," he said. "New?" Holly could only nod, fighting back the tears that were pooling in her eyes. She didn't cry. It showed weakness, and Holly Short was anything but weak.

"The commanders' office is three doors down," Tom, aka Trouble, said. He winked. "Good luck."

Holly swallowed. "Thanks," she murmured, quickly rushing away. A single tear slid down Hollys' face. She brushed it aside, walking into the commanders' office.


End file.
